


Divergence – le Premier Chemin

by WordsofRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Be patient, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Friendship, Happy Ending, Helplessness, Maybe? Or is it another reality?, Multiverse, Other, Past Child Abuse, Phasma Lives (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rating May Change, Redeemed Ben Solo, Revenge, Smut, The Force, Time Travel, female oc - Freeform, fight for your life, there is a reason
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsofRaven/pseuds/WordsofRaven
Summary: Lorsque Ben Solo donne sa vie pour sauver Rey sur Exegol, il lui offre jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de lui-même, se condamnant ainsi sans le savoir au néant absolu sans possibilité de retour, quand bien-même fut-ce sous la forme d'un fantôme de Force.La Force, cependant, a horreur du vide.Ben n'imaginait pas un seul instant ce qui l'attendait et les épreuves qu'il lui faudrait traverser. Le repos des braves ne lui était pas destiné.Mais il pourrait peut-être changer certains de ses choix et sa destinée... ainsi que celle de Rey ?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Phasma/OC?, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l’auteur :
> 
> Divergence – le 1er chemin est l’une des multiples suites qui me sont venues en tête lorsque j’ai écrit le prologue. A la base, je voulais simplement écrire un one-shot mais, comme par hasard, les idées se sont emballées, me mettant face aux nombreuses possibilités que pouvaient prendre la suite de Divergence – Prologue.  
> Je ne pense pas avoir le temps (et la patience ?) d’écrire toutes les versions possibles de Divergence. Il en existe pour le moment deux, éventuellement trois.
> 
> Je vous demande patience et compréhension, car il s’agit là d’un long et ardu chemin.
> 
> Que la Force soit avec vous.

Ben s'était senti sombrer pour toujours, son dernier souvenir, celui de Rey lui tenant la main, le regard alarmé alors qu’il basculait en arrière.

Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir donné ce qui lui restait de vie. Elle était si jeune encore, toute une vie à construire et des amis qui l’attendaient. Elle méritait de découvrir la galaxie, de connaître enfin une existence paisible, d’aimer et peut-être de fonder une famille un jour.  


Lui devait s’arrêter là. Rien de bon n’aurait pu advenir de son existence prolongée, surtout pour elle.  
Il aurait probablement souffert un tourment sans fin, son jugement débouchant au mieux sur son exécution, au pire sur un exil à vie, le laissant plus seul qu’il ne l’aurait jamais été.

Peut-être était-ce lâche de sa part de penser cela. Après tout, il n’aurait pas mérité moins après toutes les exactions qu’il avait commis.  


Mais peu importait, cette fin lui convenait. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir rejoint Rey plus tôt. Si seulement… Peut-être aurait-il eu une chance ?  


Juste avant que le néant ne l’engloutisse, il propulsa une dernière pensée à l’attention de Rey dont il sentait lointainement la profonde tristesse.

« Je serai toujours à tes côtés »

Ben Solo, après une vie jalonnée de tant d’épreuves, de trahison et d’agonie, aurait du rejoindre les siens dans la Force – si ce n’est en paix – avec au moins l’assurance que la deuxième partie de sa dyade était en vie. Il lui avait offert le sacrifice ultime, son dernier souffle, son dernier battement de cœur, tout ce qu’il restait de lui.

*******

Dans la multiplicité des univers, dans l’immensité de l’espace-temps, la Force est tout. Nommée différemment selon les âges, selon les peuples, Elle les impacte et les influence de mille et une façon.  
Les Midichloriens ne sont qu’un de Ses multiples catalyseurs.

Elle n’est ni le bien, ni le mal. Elle n’est que ce qu’il en est fait. Elle n’a pas de créateur, Elle est.

Les êtres prenant conscience en Son sein après leur trépas ne sont qu’un détail, qu’une des possibilités de formes qu’Elle peut revêtir, leur feu d’existence propre à leur refus profond et souvent inconscient de disparaître à tout jamais.

Il en allait pourtant en être autrement pour Ben Solo. La Force qui l’avait animée était de la même teneur que celle de tous les autres avant lui, à la différence que ses vrilles étaient intrinsèquement liées à celles d’un autre au-delà de l’imaginable.  


En ce jour à la fois funeste et victorieux dans cette lointaine galaxie, les vrilles avaient été arrachées les unes des autres. Avec douceur, avec raison, avec un abandon sans regret. Les pointes des vivantes sectionnées à l’endroit de leur rencontre des mourantes et ligaturées avec attention.

Sans le savoir, Ben Solo avait accepté de disparaître sans espoir de retour.

La Force, si Elle avait eu une voix, aurait hurlé Son horreur du vide.

Il n’existe ni Créateur, ni Dieu dans cet univers. Seule la Force. La beauté de ce qui la concevait, son intrinsèque vitalité physique et mathématique calculaient en cet endroit précis de l’univers, prenant en compte les forces et les matières, les espaces et les temps, martelait, sublimait et condensait à vitesse lumière la forme nouvelle qui formerait de nouveau un tout avec Elle.

Rien ne se perd.

Tout se transforme.

*******

Ben Solo resta tétanisé, glacé par ce que renvoyaient ses nerfs optiques à son cerveau.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s’était attendu dans l’au-delà – outre d’y retrouver peut-être sa mère et son oncle - mais il doutait fortement que ce fût ce qui se présentait sous yeux.

Ou peut-être était-ce un purgatoire ? Si tant est qu’il ait jamais crû à ce genre d’ineptie.

Les fantômes Jedi rêvaient-ils ? Car il ne voyait pas d’autre explication.

Les fantômes Jedi sentaient-ils l’odeur de cuir et de sueur ? Sentaient-ils la douceur du chandail de coton contre leur peau, la chaleur du tissu raide, mais renforcé de leur pantalon, la constriction ferme de leurs bottes ?

Si ce n’était pas le cas, alors cet endroit paraissait effroyablement réel.

La goutte de sueur qu’il sentit perler sous son aisselle ne fut qu’une confirmation supplémentaire à l’incontestable vérité.

Ben Solo était vivant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter, même si je sais que c'est un court prologue.  
>  La suite est en court.
> 
> Note : Le terme de "vrilles" vous a peut-être surpris. Cela vient de la botanique et correspond à un organe sous forme de spirale serrée qui permet à certaines plantes de s'accrocher à divers support. Pour marquer le lien entre Ben et Rey j'avais justement en tête que la Force les unissait par cette forme et que leurs "vrilles" s’emmêlaient les unes avec les autres, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour les autres utilisateurs de la Force. Ceci est spécifique à leur Dyade.


	2. Chapter 2

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta pétrifié, refusant quelque part de prendre conscience de l’environnement autour de lui. Intérieurement, son rythme cardiaque était déjà lancé dans une course effrénée, la température de son corps augmentant en conséquence et ses glandes sudoripares suppurants une sueur lourde et odorante.

Il la sentit perler sur son front, couler de ses aisselles à l’intérieur de ses biceps, suinter à travers ses chausses engoncées dans ses bottes.

Il tituba presque lorsqu’il se décida enfin à se mouvoir, tournant sur lui-même pour embrasser du regard la pièce aux murs gris acier.

Tout était là : le panneau d’ouverture du sas d’entrée avec son écran caméra, le lit à côté - à peine assez long et large pour contenir sa masse - monté sur une petite estrade et posé comme un seul bloc anthracite tel un tombeau, l’arche d’aluminium séparant la pièce dans sa longueur, une table à plan couleur bis travaillée de formes hexagonales, au cerclage et au pied central aussi sombres que le lit.

Plus loin, cachée derrière un renfoncement mural, se trouvait l’une des rares douches à eau, un luxe uniquement accessible aux officiers supérieurs et aux généraux.

Aucune décoration, aucune couleur autre que celle projetée par l’écran caméra et l’holopad s’il avait été allumé.

Il était de retour dans ses quartiers du Supremacy.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Était-ce donc un mauvais rêve ? Ou une vaste farce des Jedi ?

Les doigts tremblants il traça les lignes de l’un des hexagones de la table. La fermeté du matériau sous son gant confirma ce qu’il se refusait à croire.

Mais le coup final fut définitivement asséné lorsqu’il alluma l’holopad, ce dernier lui renvoyant une date passée depuis bien longtemps : Atunda le 7ème jour de Selona, 34 ABY.

Ben du s’asseoir. Tout son corps fut pris d’un long frisson tandis qu’il passait ses mains sur son visage avant de les joindre, les laissant encadrer sa bouche et son nez. Il ne porta pas attention à l’humidité récupérée par ses paumes.

Son regard chût dans le vide, ce qui l’entourait n’était plus qu’un tourbillon de formes et de teintes de gris sans le moindre de sens.

Ses derniers souvenirs étaient de lui, donnant son dernier éclat de vie à Rey et de cette dernière l’accompagnant jusqu’à sa fin.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, murmura-t-il tout haut.

Ils étaient bien allés tous les deux sur Exegol et avaient vaincu Dark Sidious. Il avait entrevu la lumière, avait laissé aller ses sentiments conflictuels pour épouser pleinement ce qu’il avait toujours désiré au plus profond de lui – la paix dans son esprit, la sensation de l’ultime complétion d’être enfin lui, entier et en harmonie avec l’univers… en harmonie avec la deuxième moitié de son âme, Rey.

Il était Ben Solo. Où en tout cas une esquisse qu’il restait à dessiner et à colorer, un tableau à restaurer dont il fallait nettoyer la crasse et la poussière accumulées pendant près d’un quart de siècle pour renaître et briller de son éclat originel.

Peu importait la comparaison. Le voile de terreur que Palpatine avait tissé devant ses yeux depuis son enfance avait été déchiré. Les pans étaient probablement toujours là, mais il ne tenait plus qu’à lui de les arracher.

Pourtant, en cet instant, ils semblaient vouloir se broder de nouveau. La réalité de Ben – si tel était bien le cas, car il ne pouvait s’empêcher de douter toujours devant une telle improbabilité - lui paraissait bien sinistre.

Il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise le souffle court. Il espérait toujours que ce fut un cauchemar dans la Force, qu’il était bel et bien mort comme il l’avait souhaité et que tout ceci n’était qu’un mirage qui finirait par s’estomper.

Il n’imaginait que trop bien ce qu’il risquait si ce n’était pas le cas. Au-delà de l’épuisement émotionnel et physique qui le rattrapaient en cet instant même, son cerveau continuait inconsciemment de réfléchir et commençait déjà à lui envoyer une somme d’informations, d’hypothèses et de probabilités qu’il n’était pas en état de suivre.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les paupières aussi fort qu’il le put en portant son visage au creux de ses mains.  
Mais rien à faire.

Il se leva brusquement et, tel un automate, retira un à un ses lourds vêtements glacés d’une sueur humide.

Gisants inertes et flétris sur le sol d’un noir poli, il les laissa sans un regard avant de se diriger gauchement, la taille de ses membres et leur masse plus une entrave à ses mouvements qu’autre chose, vers la douche. Il n’avait pas connu cela depuis son adolescence.

L’éclaboussure des gouttes chaudes lui arrachèrent un cri de douleur et lui firent détourner la tête.

Il avait oublié. Selona… tout juste un mois après Starkiller, sa cicatrice était encore fraîche. Quand bien même la médecine avait évolué, une blessure de sabre laser se trouvait toujours difficile à traiter et ce d’autant plus sur une partie du corps aussi délicate que l’était le visage à l’inverse de celle provoquée par Chewbacca qui avait pourtant été d’autant plus grave.

La douleur pulsante le poussa à sortir de l’habitacle pour regarder sa défiguration de plus près. Le pansement composé de nanoparticules d’argent pour accélérer la guérison et ressouder en partie les tissus apposait un barrage noir et gris le long de son hémiface droite avant de descendre dans son cou et jusqu’à son pectoral. La peau, aux bords du pansement, était gonflée, rouge et brûlante.

Ben se résolu à se laver basiquement : de l’eau du robinet, un gant et du savon. Il ne se sentait pas de supporter la douleur physique en plus de tout ce qu’il endurait déjà.

Il essaya de ne plus rien penser pendant sa toilette, mais il ne put empêcher une petite voix intérieure de lui souffler qu’il ne prenait pas encore conscience de l’ampleur du calvaire qui l’attendait.

Ses ablutions terminées, il sorti de l’espace exigu et se dirigea d’un pas lourd vers le mur adjacent son lit. D’une simple pression il ouvrit le panneau mural et le fit coulisser. Quoi que la technologie ait inventé, il serait toujours difficile de faire aussi simple et rapide que cela. Adulte, il considérait les armoires automatiques comme des gadgets inutiles. Il ouvrit pareillement le tiroir dissimulé au niveau du soubassement. Il fut pris d’un nouveau moment d’immobilité, ses pensées tourbillonnantes, puis se perdant dans un brouillard d’inconcevabilité. A observer fixement les quelques piles de vêtements noirs sans ciller pendant de longues secondes, il finit par refermer les yeux lorsque ceux-ci commencèrent à piquer.

Il savait qu’il était sous le choc et s’asseyant de nouveau à la table, ce choc se muait peu à peu désarroi.

La réalité était là, sous ses yeux. Sa matérialité épaisse sous sa paume alors qu’il glissait une main sur la surface vernie pour saisir une bouteille habituellement remplie d’eau. Le clapotis serein du liquide le surpris presque et il le versa dans le verre attenant avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

Cette seule action fut suffisante pour accentuer la douleur sur sa joue. Il continua mécaniquement de boire malgré tout, il en avait besoin. Pendant ce temps, il se morigéna intérieurement. Il devait reprendre un semblant de contrôle, sortir de sa torpeur et faire le point malgré la situation invraisemblable dans laquelle il apparaissait se trouver.

Solena. Un mois à peine après la débâcle Starkiller, sa première rencontre avec Rey… et le parricide dont il était l’auteur. Quelle cruelle plaisanterie s’il en était de l’avoir fait revenir jusqu’ici et pas avant qu’il ne tue son père ! Il réprima le spasme qui commença à agiter son corps à cette pensée, la souffrance toute aussi vive que le jour fatidique.

Il la piétina mentalement autant qu’il le put pour se concentrer sur le présent.

« Donc reprenons. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je serais remonté dans le temps. Pas la peine que gamberger plus longtemps sur le comment et le pourquoi pour le moment. Je suis sur le Supremacy et je n’ai que peu de souvenirs de cette période, si ce n’est que le 1er Ordre continue de traquer la résistance et poursuit au ralenti son expansion à cause des pertes subies sur Starkiller ».

Ben se souvenait aussi à quel point il commençait à être obsédé par Rey à cette époque, incapable de comprendre comment elle avait réussi à le vaincre sans le moindre entraînement dans la maîtrise de la Force, le propulsant à un nouveau niveau de frustration et de rage. 

Aujourd’hui il savait pourquoi. Elle avait été aussi puissante que lui, elle était sa dyade. Blessé physiquement et émotionnellement, aveuglé par la rage et décontenancé par ce stupéfiant besoin de la vouloir à ses côtés, comme il l’avait été à ce moment-là, il n’était pas si étonnant qu’elle ait pu avoir le dessus.

A présent, même s’il n’en mesurait pas encore tous les obstacles et toutes les conséquences, en ayant retrouvé une part de lui-même, peut-être allait-il avoir une marge de manœuvre pour mener un certain nombre de décisions différemment. La plus importante de toute étant celle qui aurait lieu d’ici moins d’un an.

Son cerveau et ses muscles se pétrifièrent d’un seul coup. Tout à ses pensées, il ne s’était pas un seul instant interrogé sur son lien avec Snoke et ce qu’il entrevit le terrifia. Il était Ben Solo et si l’obscurité ne l’avait pas quittée, elle n’était certainement plus aussi présente qu’auparavant. Et ça Snoke le sentirait… si ce n’était pas déjà le cas ! Par la Force, si jamais il voyait aussi le souvenir de son assassinat, sa connaissance de l’existence de Palpatine…

« S’il s’en rend compte, je suis mort ! » 

Le silence dans sa tête ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Son retour dans le passé avait-il recréé le lien avec son ancien maître ? D’un côté, Ben ne voulait désespérément pas que ce soit le cas. Les quelques semaines de paix relatives auxquelles il avait pu goûter après la mort de Snoke avaient été une bénédiction. Avant que Palpatine ne la brise.

D’un autre côté, s’il voulait survivre, ce lien devait exister de nouveau et à la condition que Snoke n’ait rien perçu du capharnaüm de ses pensées et de ses émotions.

Ben déglutit, essayant de calmer son cœur palpitant. Son dos en appui sur le dossier froid de la chaise, il ferma les yeux et tendit avec appréhension son esprit vers la Force en lui.

Il trouva rapidement l’attache qui le liait au Suprême Leader. Sa malfaisance le fit presque reculer physiquement alors qu’auparavant il n’en aurait rien été. Il ne s’en approcha pas, mais étudia le ressenti qu’il en avait. Rien ne paraissait anormal et Snoke semblait occupé, inaccessible. Ben était probablement sauf pour le moment.

De nouveau il se tança. Il était un guerrier ! Il devait s’adapter à la situation le plus rapidement possible et protéger son esprit au maximum. La moindre erreur lui serait fatale ! Il s’empara de l’holopad, il devait reprendre connaissance de la situation, vérifier ses messages et son emploi du temps.

Cela lui avait paru risible au départ, un chevalier de Ren avec un planning ? Finalement, en-dehors de ses missions sur le terrain où il n’en n’avait pas réellement besoin, cela s’était avéré utile… et cela le serait encore plus cette fois-ci. Il passa rapidement en revue les différentes informations. L’équipe médicale l’avait mis au repos forcé, il s’en souvenait maintenant. Snoke n’avait pas été heureux de la nouvelle et lui non plus. Aujourd’hui, cela lui donnait un peu de temps pour reprendre ses marques et, l’espérait-il, s’assurer de la protection de son esprit.

Sa prochaine entrevue avec son Maître était déjà réservée, il avait trois jours.

Il se leva, l’holopad à la main et le posa sur son lit pour l’étudier en détail plus tard. L’important pour le moment était de se protéger mentalement. Il se savait particulièrement fragilisé par ce qui lui arrivait et il n’avait pas non plus pu faire le point sur ce qui s’était passé, non seulement sur Exegol, mais aussi sur son existence en général. Il en n’avait de tout manière pas le temps, pas encore.

Il se gratta le cou avec précaution, la démangeaison étant proche de la cicatrice. Il devait rester concentré et considérer tout ceci comme une mission, reprendre un semblant d’impassibilité, penser les évènements à court terme dans un premier temps et seulement ensuite, pourrait-il planifier beaucoup plus loin. 

Ses années d’entraînement commençaient à reprendre le dessus, tout comme son instinct de survie, puissants et l’enveloppant peu à peu. Ben ne se posa pas de question éthique - l’évidence telle – il devrait se servir du côté obscur. Il n’aurait pas d’autre choix s’il voulait avoir une chance.

Assis en tailleur au pied de son lit, il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions. Il devait retrouver une part de ce qu’il avait été. S’il voulait survivre, Kylo Ren devait renaître, sans que Ben lui-même ne se perde. Ce qu’il craindrait le plus serait de se trahir.

Mais y aurait-il un prix à payer ?

Ben Solo savait déjà comment l’histoire se terminait. La rage, la douleur, le désespoir et la perte pavaient le reste du chemin. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était retourné dans le passé, si tant est qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’un mauvais rêve, mais même sans y avoir réfléchi en détail il lui était clairement évident qu’il ne pourrait pas la laisser se reproduire.

Tellement d’inconnues, tellement de risques que ce futur soit pire que le précédent, mais tellement de possibilités qu’il soit aussi meilleur. Pas pour lui. Jamais pour lui. Il était allé trop loin. Mais pour Rey, pour sa mère, pour Chewbacca, pour le souvenir de son père, au moins pour eux.

*******

Rey s’était levée transpirante et nauséeuse d’une nuit agitée par des réveils intempestifs. Chaque moment où elle avait réussi à se rendormir s’était soldé par un réveil moins de deux heures plus tard. Le calme laissait irrémédiablement place à une sorte de panique dans son ventre et des palpitations dans son cœur.

Au-delà du malaise provoqué, elle avait la sensation de quelque chose d’étrange qu’elle ne parvenait pas à appréhender, la laissant interrogative et frustrée.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se frotta les yeux avant de bailler. Elle se leva sans un bruit, évitant de réveiller ses compagnes de chambrées. Elles y étaient par cinq ou six, comme les hommes. 

La base de D’Qar n’était pas très grande avait appris Rey. Ce n’était qu’un petit avant-poste d’une planète découverte sur le tard par l’Alliance Rebelle lors de la Guerre Civile Galactique. Il n’avait donc jamais été réellement développé et utilisé.  
Elle passa les lits et s’aperçut que l’un d’eux était vide et que le suivant contenait deux corps. Les deux femmes étaient blotties l’une contre l’autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Rey leur jeta un regard attendri malgré l’amertume sous-jacente qu’elle ressentait. Au moins ces deux-là n’étaient-elles pas seules, quelle que soit la nature de leur relation.

Quelle n’avait été la surprise de Rey lorsqu’elle avait réalisé l’existence de couples de même sexe lorsque, à l’occasion d’une courte escapade en extérieur pour profiter de la verdure de la planète elle avait croisé la Commandante Larma D’Acy en train de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la femme qui l’accompagnait. Les deux femmes l’avaient salué en souriant lorsqu’elles s’étaient aperçues de sa présence. Ne voulant pas paraître impolie, Rey avait caché sa stupeur en leur répondant d’un signe de la main.

Rey n’avait pas osé poser de questions à qui que ce soit. Elle ne savait pas si cela était toléré et n’aurait pas voulu être à l’origine de difficultés pour le couple. Les jours passants, elle les avait revu, main dans la main lors d’une autre sortie nocturne, la caresse d’une joue au mess… La jeune femme en avait conclu face à l’absence de réaction des autres résistants, qu’il n’y avait donc rien d’interdit.

Si Rey avait été surprise, elle ne portait cependant aucun jugement. Sur Jakku il n’avait jamais été question de ce genre de relation. Personne n’y avait jamais fait référence. Tout ce qu’une autre vieille pilleuse d’épave lui avait appris était les basiques de la procréation et surtout, le plus important, comment échapper au mieux à la convoitise malsaine des mâles. La jeune femme avait choisi une solitude quasi totale hormis quelques rares personnes et le combat lorsque la dangereuse lubricité de certains était apparue évidente.

Une serviette, un pain de savon et les vêtements de rechange fournis par la Résistance sous le bras, Rey sorti de la chambre pour se diriger vers les douches communes attribuées aux femmes. Elle vérifia qu’il n’y avait personne dans le couloir avant d’y entrer, elle restait toujours méfiante des hommes, même ici. Elle avait trop entendu d’histoires sur Jakku de femmes attaquées dans ce moment de vulnérabilité. 

Une fois dans une des cabines en état de marche et la sécurité bien enclenchée, elle procéda à ses ablutions sous le jet tiède. Le débit n’était pas fameux selon les dires des autres, mais cela avait été une merveilleuse découverte pour Rey. L’eau ne manquait pas sur D’Qar et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait profiter de cet or liquide sans limite ou presque. A sa première douche, elle y était restée moins de cinq minutes, inquiète de ne pas en laisser assez pour les autres. C’est en voyant les autres femmes y passer certaines fois de longues minutes que Rey avait peu à peu pris l’habitude d’en profiter plus longtemps.

Les écorchures récoltées sur Takodana et Starkiller avaient complètement disparues. Elle retira la poussière sous ses ongles et se frotta le corps avec le savon. Les mousse et les bulles l’amusait tendit qu’elle se frottait les jambes. Elle se rinça et se sécha dans la douche avant de s’habiller. Une fois sortie de la cabine, elle entreprit de nouer ses cheveux comme à l’habitude.

Le mess était situé à proximité des dortoirs. Il était de la même couleur que le béton du reste de la base. Quelqu’un avait essayé de lui donner quelques couleurs en y accrochant des posters. Certains dataient de l’époque de l’Alliance Rebelle, d’autres faisaient l’apologie de la Résistance, mais en nombre réduit. Les moyens des nouveaux combattants de la liberté étaient particulièrement limités.

Il y avait à peine une dizaine de personnes à cette heure très matinale. Ces équipes avaient dû travailler toute la nuit, que ce soit à la surveillance ou à la réparation des X-Wings et iraient se coucher au point du jour.

Rey se servit un verre d’eau accompagné d’une tasse de caf d’une bouilloire remplie en permanence et d’une ration militaire. Elle déposa le plateau avant de s’asseoir à l’une des tables vide, l’eau à la bouche. Ces rations n’avaient rien à voir avec celles avec lesquelles Plutt la payait. Elle ne comprenait que l’on s’en plaigne !

Il y avait un sachet de biscuits sucrés, deux tranches de pain reconstitué et deux petites confitures. Un véritable festin ! Rey commença immédiatement à dévorer son petit-déjeuner, savourant ces nouvelles odeurs et ces nouveaux goûts. La confiture de pêche était sa préférée pour l’instant.

\- Bonjour Rey, fit une voix grave en face d’elle.

La jeune femme sursauta, la bouche encore pleine. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle avait de la confiture pleins les doigts et au coin des lèvres, elle le sentait. Elle voulut déglutir d’un coup pour faire passer le morceau de pain et saluer l’homme qui venait d’arriver, mais celui-ci la rassura.

\- Ne t’étrangle pas !, rit-il. Ce serait dommage de perdre notre futur Jedi à cause d’un étouffement matinal et Leia me tuerait ! Je peux m’asseoir ?

Rey hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment tout en mâchant. Lorsqu’elle eût terminé, elle s’essuya prestement la bouche avec une serviette.

\- Bonjour Poe, lui répondit-elle enfin. Tu as l’air épuisé.

L’homme cajolait une tasse de caf l’air un peu perdu, les yeux cernés. Sa chemise froissée et la légère odeur de sueur qu’il dégageait indiquait clairement qu’il n’avait pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Rey haussa les sourcils devant la tentative de plaisanterie.

\- C’est évident, même ton humour en prend un coup, le railla-t-elle gentiment

Poe eut un petit reniflement et un sourire fatigué.

\- Il reste tellement de choses à faire, je ne peux pas fermer l’œil. J’essaie de m’assurer que tout soit prêt si nous devions évacuer en urgence, mais j’ai l’impression que ce n’est jamais le cas. C’est faux bien sûr, mais c’est l’effet que ça me donne.

\- Poe, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Tu fais un travail énorme. Tu as fait sauter Starkiller, tu en es sorti vivant et le Premier Ordre ne nous a toujours pas retrouvé grâce à la tempête magnétique du soleil de ce système. Tu imagines les probabilités !

Poe baissa la tête, un peu gêné, mais il garda le sourire.

\- Oui, ça c’était vraiment improbable. Suffisamment proche pour qu’ils ne puissent pas savoir que l’on venait de D’Qar et suffisamment loin pour éviter de nous griller. On a vraiment eu beaucoup de chance.

Il sembla hésiter à poursuivre.

\- Toi aussi tu as fait plus que ta part Rey. Sans toi, Finn, Chewbacca… et Han, nous n’y serions pas arrivés.

La jeune femme sentit le chagrin faire de nouveau surface à l’évocation du vieux contrebandier. Le silence s’installa, Poe sirotant son caf tout à ses pensées et Rey grignotant l’un de ses biscuits.

Au bout d’un moment Poe se leva.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, je ne suis plus bon à rien pour le moment.

\- Vas-y et repose-toi, lui sourit Rey.

\- Au fait, tant que j’y pense, la Générale veut te voir dans la matinée.

\- Merci Poe.

L’homme hocha la tête et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de quitter le mess.

*******

Lorsque Rey s’approcha du centre de commandement de la base, Leia lui fit signe de la suivre et la mena vers une petite pièce attenante. Elle était aussi froide que les autres, seulement agrémentée d’un ancien bureau et de quelques chaises. Elles y seraient au calme.

Leia lui fit signe de s’asseoir et elle-même s’installa en face d’elle.

\- Comment vas-tu Rey ?, lui demanda la femme plus âgée.

\- Je vais bien à la vue des circonstances Leia. 

La Générale hocha la tête.

\- Tu te prépares à partir demain et il y a certaines choses dont je voulais te parler avant cela, reprit-elle. De Luke notamment.

Un courant d’excitation parcouru le corps de Rey. Elle allait retrouver le grand Luke Skywalker, la légende Jedi ! Elle allait le ramener pour combattre à leur côté et avec son aide, elle serait, elle aussi, à même de maîtriser la force !

\- Le Faucon est prêt à décoller j’imagine ?

\- Oui, répondit Rey. Chewie a hâte de repartir.

Leia murmura son assentiment.

\- Cela je n’en doute pas. Bien, passons à Luke. Mon frère était un jeune homme un peu naïf lorsque je l’ai rencontré la première fois, mais il y avait tellement de bon en lui, tellement d’espoir. Un peu buté parfois, mais il avait à cœur de venir en aide à la Rébellion. Découvrir que Dark Vador était notre père et le tuer a été un véritable traumatisme pour lui.

\- Pas pour vous ?

\- Non, pas pour moi. Je n’ai jamais pu lui pardonner tout le mal qu’il m’a fait et les souffrances qu’il a infligé à tant d’autres.

Leia ne lui dit pas qu’elle avait été torturée par son père. Même plusieurs décennies après, la plaie restait ouverte. De son côté, Rey se demandait pourquoi la Générale avait paru si prête à pardonner son fils, mais pas son père. Elle ne posa pas la question, la mort de Han avait probablement réglé cette question. Kylo Ren était un monstre qui ne méritait aucune compassion.

\- Il a parcouru la galaxie à la recherche d’artéfacts Jedi avant de créer son école de padawan dans l’espoir de redonner vie à l’Ordre. C’était le projet de sa vie et je voyais qu’il était apaisé. Après toutes ces épreuves nous méritions tous d’être en paix. Mais lorsque…

Elle hésita.

\- Lorsque Ben a détruit le temple et tués les apprentis, il ne s’en est jamais remis et a disparu, comme tu le sais. Il n’a jamais répondu à mes appels depuis. Je le sais en vie seulement grâce au lien que nous partageons dans la Force.

Leia regarda Rey droit dans les yeux avec gravité. Cette dernière le soutint, essayant par-là de montrer qu’elle était tout à son écoute.

\- Je ne sais pas quel homme tu trouveras sur Ahch To, Rey, mais je compte sur toi pour lui faire entendre raison et le ramener parmi nous. Sans lui, nous n’aurons que peu de chance de réussir à vaincre le Premier Ordre.

Rey hocha la tête. Elle comprenait à quel point l’aide de cet homme leur était cruciale. Elle aurait voulu retourner sur Jakku y attendre ses parents, mais tout cela était plus grand qu’elle. Si elle ne faisait rien, ses parents seraient peut-être victime du Premier Ordre. Elle ne voulait pas s’imaginer que c’était peut-être déjà le cas.

\- Je le ramènerai Leia, répondit-elle à la Générale avec passion. Je ferai tout ce qui m’est possible pour y arriver.

La vieille femme eu un petit sourire de soulagement et, posant sa main sur l’épaule de Rey, la lui serra avec chaleur.

\- Merci de ton aide précieuse, Rey. C’est un cadeau de la Force de t’avoir parmi nous.

A la surprise de Rey, elle sentit ses yeux la piquer un peu. Jamais personne ne l’avait remercié ainsi.

\- J’irai voir Finn avant de partir, déclara-t-elle afin de se reprendre.

\- Bien évidemment ! Les amis sont précieux et Finn est vraisemblablement une personne remarquable. Rares sont ceux qui échappent à l’embrigadement du Premier Ordre. La Docteure Kalonia veillera sur lui et je ne doute pas que Poe fasse de même, la rassura Leia.

Lorsque la Générale se leva, Rey l’interpréta comme le signe que leur entrevue était terminée. Leia hésita en la voyant se diriger vers la porte. La jeune femme était sensible à la Force, cela était à présent évident. Il était étonnant qu’elle ne l’ait pas senti plus tôt. Son fils, cependant, s’en était aperçu, lui. Mais Ben avait toujours eu une grande affinité avec la Force après tout.

\- Rey, appela-t-elle l’empêchant ainsi d’ouvrir la porte. Une dernière chose. Je ne sais pas si tu l’as senti, mais il y a eu un mouvement dans la Force cette nuit. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, ni même si cela aura le moindre impact sur nous, mais j’aimerai que tu en parles aussi à Luke lorsque tu en auras l’occasion.

La jeune femme se figea et la Générale en conclut qu’elle n’avait pas été la seule à avoir ressenti cet étrange remous. Elle lui fit signe qu’elle pouvait sortir et la raccompagna avant de la laisser s’éclipser pour ses derniers préparatifs.

Leia ne dit pas à Rey qu’elle avait ressenti comme un déchirement atroce dans son ventre avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant.

*******

Rey se leva très tôt le jour de son départ, il faisait encore nuit. Elle sorti des entrailles de la base et fit quelques pas, profitant de l’odeur de la nuit d’été et du bruissement encore perceptible de petites sauterelles dans les herbes hautes. Les deux lunes en orbites autour de la planète étaient encore visibles, l’une arrondie comme un ballon, l’autre un peu plus aplatie.

C’était étrange. Il y avait, en comparaison, peu de bruits la nuit sur Jakku hormis lorsque le vent se levait, parfois annonciateur d’une tempête, d’un rare Teedo passant à proximité de son habitat ou d’un Steelpecker de passage en quête d’une charogne métallique. 

Etrange donc, mais excitant aussi. Rey s’allongea dans l’herbe, les mains croisées sur son abdomen. Elle inspira puis expira profondément. L’air n’était pas brûlant comme celui de Jakku ou humide et lourd comme celui de Takodana. Elle aimait ce juste milieu.

Elle détourna son regard des étoiles qu’elle reverrait bien assez tôt et observa l’ombre qui se dressait parmi la forêt d’arbres feuillus s’étendant un peu plus loin. D’Qar avait abrité une civilisation intelligente un jour, mais il n’en restait que des ruines. Personne n’avait pris le temps de les étudier. La curiosité de Rey était attisée face à cette absence de connaissances.

La nuit devint jour et Rey profita une dernière fois du mess avant son départ. Elle passa par le centre médical dire au revoir à Finn, toujours placé en coma artificiel. Elle déposa un baiser délicat sur le front du jeune homme et espéra de toutes ses forces qu’il s’en sorte. Si le pronostic de la Docteure Kalonia était encourageant, Rey ne serait vraiment soulagée que lorsqu’elle le verrait debout, les deux pieds bien encrés sur le sol.

\- Nous nous reverrons Finn, j’en suis certaine. Accroche-toi mon ami.

Chewbacca faisait les dernières vérifications de routine des systèmes externes du vaisseau lorsqu’elle s’approcha du Faucon Millenium pour embarquer. Elle ne vit pas R2D2, il devait déjà être à l’intérieur. Cependant, Leia et Poe l’attendaient. L’homme lui serra la main.

\- Je veillerai sur Finn pendant ton absence, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire encourageant. Et ce petit gars aussi !

BB-8 bipa avec force, en accord avec Poe, et roula autour des pieds de Rey, faisant rire cette dernière.

\- Merci à tous les deux. Je compte sur vous pour me le maintenir en forme s’il se réveille avant que je ne sois de retour.

L’homme et le droïde reculèrent pour laisser place à Leia. Elle se sentait hésitante et mal à l’aise. Un grand fardeau pesait sur les épaules de Rey. Elle aurait voulu partir à la recherche de son frère elle-même, mais quitter la Résistance maintenant était bien trop hasardeux. Ses équipes avaient besoin de leur leader.

Elle tripotait sans s’en rendre compte les attaches de la veste de Rey et en repliait le col. Elle se rabroua intérieurement, ce n’était pas digne de son statut de Général, elle ne devrait pas donner une telle image. Mais le souvenir d’un petit Ben à qui elle avait replacé la veste de la même manière traversa furtivement son esprit.

\- Merci de ce qui tu fais pour la Résistance Rey, je suis fière de toi, déclara-t-elle à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière rougit, touchée par les mots de Leia. Le mois qui s’était écoulé ne leur avait en définitive pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à se connaître, mais l’affection que Han lui avait portée, ainsi son combat contre Kylo Ren et son éveil à la Force avaient forgé un lien solide entre elles.

\- Que la Force soit avec toi, termina Leia.

\- Et avec vous, lui répondit Rey en retour.

Rey monta la rampe la rampe d’accès tandis que Leia, Poe et BB-8 reculaient pour se mettre à distance de sécurité.

Arrivée dans le cockpit, Chewbacca lui désigna le poste du pilote et elle en eu les larmes aux yeux. Prendre les commandes d’un tel vaisseau après Han… la confiance que venait de lui accorder le Wookiee était inestimable. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement et R2D2 émit un trille d’approbation.

Rey s’assit dans le siège et entreprit de démarrer les moteurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le cadre s'installe et les choses avancent lentement, amis sûrement.
> 
> Je sais qu'entre la fin de TFA et le début de TLJ très peu de temps passe, ce qui je trouve pose un problème pour développer correctement les personnages, d'où la liberté que je prends.
> 
> Merci à ma relectrice Miss B pour ses retours malgré son emploi du temps chargé ^^.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter, même si je sais que c'est un court prologue.  
> La suite est en court.
> 
> Note : Le terme de "vrilles" vous a peut-être surpris. Cela vient de la botanique et correspond à un organe sous forme de spirale serrée qui permet à certaines plantes de s'accrocher à divers support. Pour marquer le lien entre Ben et Rey j'avais justement en tête que la Force les unissait par cette forme et que leurs "vrilles" s’emmêlaient les unes avec les autres, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour les autres utilisateurs de la Force. Ceci est spécifique à leur Dyade.


End file.
